The Price of a Bicycle
by wizzcat
Summary: Sarah's babysitting her little brother, but just what has Toby been up to lately? Contains a bicycle, pinecones, swans, a phonebook and lots of glitter... One-shot challenge response for the Jareth/Bowie Fangirl Harem.


_Thanks for taking the time to read. This is a little light and fluffy response to the (now extended into October) July/August challenge on the Jareth/Bowie Fangirl Harem (details on my profile page). It's my first go at doing one of these and I can now see why they're called challenges, trying to fit a story around four items isn't the easiest thing I've tried to do lately!_

_Challenge elements to include: A bicycle, pinecones, swans, and a phonebook._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the Labyrinth characters, I do however own a Ford KA with dodgy suspension – perhaps Henson's would like to 'do a swapsy' with me?_

_Also, I'm in the UK so you may find some words have extra 'U's etc. ;)_

* * *

**The Price of a Bicycle**

"You're seriously not telling me you drove all the way back here wearing _those_ – are you?" Karen stated as she pointed down towards her stepdaughter's footwear, her face awash with disbelief.

"I'm breaking them in," Sarah replied with a ridiculously wide grin, almost giving a little 'I've got new shoes' dance. "Besides with what they cost I'm determined to get my money's worth out of them, and if I only save them for when I've got somewhere nice to go – I'll never end up wearing them," she continued, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself rather than Karen.

"Well… they're very nice," Karen finally conceded. "But if you must insist on wearing them around the house, just not in the dining room please, we've finally had the floor re-sanded." Far be it for her to come between a girl and a new pair of heels. "Now before I go, I just have to show you something," she said excitedly taking Sarah by the hand and leading her off into the living room.

"What is it?" Sarah tipped her head to the side, as if altering her view slightly might make her more insightful.

"Can't you tell?" Karen almost laughed back.

Sarah leaned her head the other way now – it made no difference. "A hedgehog?"

"I can see where you're coming from, but no honey this one…" Karen said, holding out Toby's latest art offering "...is Merlin."

"Well, now you say it – and those?" Sarah pointed to the row of glittery, tissue-covered pipe cleaners with googly eyes and feathers, proudly displayed on the mantelpiece shelf.

"I think they're the swans from the park," her stepmother replied, now rummaging through her handbag for something elusive.

"Vegas swans?" Sarah smirked, her wide grin back in place. "Ooh, I like them, but aren't the park swans white not black?"

"Artistic licence?" Karen shrugged.

"What about that big one at the back?" Sarah enquired, an uneasy feeling starting to creep over her as she pointed to the larger, glitterier, more imposing model behind all the others.

"I'm not sure – your father maybe, it looks like he's holding a baseball?" Karen murmured distractedly as she pulled a lipstick out of her handbag and started applying it in the over-mantel mirror.

"Should we be worried about the amount of glitter he's wearing?" Sarah suspiciously eyed the way it appeared to be holding out – almost offering – one of Toby's glass marbles in its pipe-cleaner hand.

"That's nothing, you should have seen the state of his bedroom carpet afterwards, I've been vacuuming up glitter all week. Looks like you might not be the only creative Williams in this family after all," Karen said warmly, placing her hand on her stepdaughter's arm. "Thanks for helping out with Toby tonight while your father's working late."

Sarah looked at her stepmother fondly and smiled – they'd come so far these past five years… Unfortunately though now wasn't the right time for this, she just couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she needed to speak with her brother straight away.

"Where is the little Picasso anyway?" She spoke, her words breaking the moment.

"In the yard, no doubt terrorising Merlin, you want to go check on them for me while I finish getting ready? Karen said applying yet another coat of lipstick, "that poor dog's not as young as he used to be – and tell Toby it's bath time." She continued while finishing off her make-up and re-fixing some hairpins, but Sarah had already left the room…

Opening the old French doors that lead out into the garden Sarah was instantly greeted by the sight – and sound – of an overexcited sheepdog chasing a speeding six year old around the yard. Making her way over to them, it quickly dawned on her as she started to sink downwards, she was going to have to walk on tiptoe if she didn't want her new heels disappearing into the soft grass – oh, just great!

"Hey, Toby!" She called out to her little brother.

"Sarah, you're home!" Toby yelled skidding his bicycle to a halt and letting it drop to the ground with a loud clattering noise, the back wheel still continuing to spin. Then ran at full speed towards his sister hugging her tightly, until the sound of Merlin's barking caused them both to part.

"He must have seen a squirrel or something," Sarah speculated as they started making their way over towards the old Sheepdog now pacing wildly under one of the trees.

Toby eyed his sister with a puzzled expression, "Sarah, why are you walking so funny?"

"New shoes," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh" he nodded in understanding, and continued in that manner only children (and elderly relations) could ever get away with. "I thought maybe you just needed the toilet?"

"Thanks a lot Tobes!" Sarah snorted indignantly and ruffled his hair (a little too) firmly. "Is that a new bike?" She asked pointing to the still revolving back wheel they had just walked passed.

"Yeah, it's got go-faster stripes," he motioned to the flashy decals. "And a really cool paint-job" he finished, pointing at the highly reflective paint and the way it appeared to be glittering with the last rays of sunlight the day had to offer.

"Very nice," Sarah said wondering just how she was going to get the conversation back on track... "I like your models of the swans too."

"Swans? Nah, I couldn't get any white feathers – they're chickens now."

Black chickens, wearing glitter… it was worse than she thought.

"And they're real chicken feathers too!" He announced puffing his chest out with pride.

Much, worse…

"And just where did you get black chicken feathers from?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Toby broke instantly under the stern look she gave him. "OK, OK, the goblins helped a little – don't be cross with me," he pleaded.

"Oh Toby! What have I told you about encouraging them?"

"I know, but they're harmless Sarah," he replied gazing to the ground and shuffling his feet guiltily.

She couldn't really argue with him on that point, she'd always found them to be ineffectual at best. Toby was more than capable of handling a few of the (more artistically inclined) little troublemakers too – it was the chickens she worried about.

"And… and, even-he's-not-too-bad-either" Toby spat out quickly, gesturing wildly to the branches overhead. Sarah's vision followed to where Toby was pointing and instantly made eye contact with a familiar looking owl. "Even though he wouldn't let me have any of his white feathers to make a swan," Toby went on with a sulky pout.

Sarah and the owl just stared at each other unblinking, as a mixture of anger and bloody-mindedness surged through her – surely he knew better by now?

"You're not going to throw things at him again are you Sarah?" Toby asked cautiously, quickly scanning the ground for any sharp or heavy items Sarah could utilise, spying some pinecones and promptly kicking them out of her reach.

Like hell she wouldn't – knocking him off his perch was the only plus point to the game he still appeared to be playing.

"Time to go in Toby." She said calmly, her eyes never leaving the owl, which she could have sworn was now smirking, daring her to try.

"Oh Sarah!"

"NOW Toby," her voice was unwavering.

"It's not fair!" he huffed and stomped off into the house.

Sarah's gaze momentarily leaving the owl as Merlin nudged up against her legs, dropping a soggy baseball at her feet – perfect – nice to know he still remembered whose dog he was first. She reached down and quickly grabbed it, setting a firm grip and readying her aim she turned back to the canopy of branches overhead – empty.

"Bugger, too slow," she muttered going back inside the house with Merlin, locking the door firmly behind them.

••••

Twenty minutes later saw Sarah standing on the front porch with a slightly damp pyjama-clad Toby, his mother hugging him goodbye. "I can't imagine I'll be more than an hour, but these school meetings do tend to drag on a bit." Karen said feigning a yawn and rolling her eyes skywards. She leaned in and gave Sarah a quick peck on the cheek, then made her way over to the large sedan parked on their driveway.

Sarah called over to her, "honesty it's fine, besides it'll give Toby and me a chance to catch up," she shot her brother an unseen look that said he had a lot of explaining to do. "He needs to fill me in on what he's been up to these last couple of weeks anyway."

Opening the car door Karen glanced back at them, "If you and Toby decide to get all-creative together, that's fine, just please keep any paint or glitter off the carpet – it's a real nightmare to clean up!" She blew Toby a quick kiss, then got in the car and drove out of the driveway.

Sarah scanned the evening skyline for any traces of feathered white or even signs of a thunderstorm, maybe she was just imagining it but the air felt heavy with the weight of expectation – something was coming… "Right you, start talking," she snapped ushering her brother quickly back inside the house.

Standing in the large hallway, Toby just shuffled uncomfortably but said nothing.

"Well?" Sarah asked trying unsuccessfully to make eye contact with him, much to her annoyance he was just staring straight passed her.

"Art lessons with the goblins? Honestly Toby what's next?" She paused and crossed her arms for effect. "Spanish lessons with the hat? Or maybe a little spot of arson with the fireys?" She'd started ranting now fuelled by the fact that Toby wasn't even bothering to look at her, choosing instead to focus on something behind. "I mean seriously Toby they're bad enough, but HIM? Please tell me you've had nothing to do with HIM?"

Toby just peered around her and gave a nervous little wave towards the direction of the living room, "err, Sarah," he said pointing sheepishly passed her.

And that's when she sensed it, an oppressive feeling radiating from somewhere behind her, biting into her skin causing it to prickle slightly, like the air around them had suddenly gained weight and form. Any doubts she may have had as to what – or who – could possibly be the cause were completely effaced by the occasional flecks of shine she saw fluttering past in her peripheral vision, or the fleeting glimpses of horned-armour scampering around the hallway, not to mention of course the obligatory clap of thunder and lightning – what a show-off.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her erratic heartbeat, she tried to prepare herself and slowly turned around.

But how could anyone ever truly prepare themselves for the slight of him?

The Goblin King lounging effortlessly on her parent's floral sofa – and he could even make that look good – one booted foot resting on his knee, the other propped up against the low coffee table, arms outstretched along the back of the cushions. His flowing cape glistened, as the ragged edges spilled over the sides and down to the ground, the sheer expanse of material almost obliterating the sofa's floral pattern. His hair still had that wind-swept quality that only he could ever pull off and his eyes – unforgettable eyes – were now boring straight into her.

Momentarily stunned she stood rooted to the spot, almost pinned by his gaze. A mixture of emotions racing through her, fear, apprehension and anger all rising to the forefront. While others she simply refused point-blank to acknowledge, pushing them back down again – but they were there, lurking just under the surface – excitement, attraction and... desire.

His lips thin, a tight line until he spoke when that familiar smirk crept back over them. "I know etiquette dictates a gentleman should arise in the presence of a lady… however, I am quite certain that royalty out-trumps that rule." The smirk now turned into a genuine smile as he inclined his head slightly and purred smoothly, "hello Sarah."

The way he spoke her name almost flooring her, she took another deep breath and walked slowly into the living room keeping Toby firmly behind her, she needed to gain control over the situation. "What are you doing here – you can't just show up uninvited?" She spoke calmly, thankful her words sounded more confident than she felt.

"Oh, can't I?" the smile now almost a laugh, revealing his sharp teeth. "Regardless, who says I'm uninvited?" He replied dismissively, eyes now finally breaking their hold as he cast a glance in Toby's direction.

Sarah shot a look back to her brother, "please Toby, please, tell me you didn't?"

"Well, the goblins said– " Toby started.

"These are matters that do not concern your sister," Jareth interrupted, patting the sofa's empty seat gesturing for Toby to join him, "you don't need to make excuses for yourself." Ducking past his sister Toby launched himself onto the sofa rebounding slightly against the soft padding, the Goblin King now smiling warmly at him.

"What's going on, what have you done?" Sarah addressed Jareth as she walked over to them fully intending to reclaim her brother, her calm slowly dissipating; Toby was far too close to the Goblin King for her liking.

"Toby and I have entered into an arrangement." Jareth now refocused his full attention – and piercing eyes – back onto her. While Toby bounced excitedly on the sofa, smiling at his sister "he only wanted some old photos of you Sarah, he completed my set of trading cards – even the rare ones!" Sarah looked back at Jareth who appeared to momentarily shift uncomfortably at Toby's admission.

Stopping in her tracks she couldn't even begin to process that piece of information, was the Goblin King granting Toby's wishes in exchange for photographs of herself? She resisted the urge to ask which ones and just hoped they weren't too embarrassing. Then promptly chastised herself for even thinking that way – really, who cared if the Goblin King had some unflattering photos of her?

"And how's the new method of transportation working out for you?" Jareth's words to Toby interrupting her train of thought.

"It's so awesome!" Toby replied smiling broadly while getting comfortable on the over-soft cushions, until his sister grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him over to another matching sofa, so they were now seated opposite the Goblin King with only the low coffee table separating them.

Their words now sinking in, "your bike?" Sarah looked disbelievingly between her brother and Jareth. "How on earth did you explain a new bike to Dad and Karen?"

"It's enchanted!" Toby beamed excitedly.

"What?" Sarah failed to comprehend.

"It's enchanted" came the smooth voice from over the other side of the coffee table, "to any other than Toby it simply resembles his old bicycle." Jareth stated a little too smugly.

Sarah looked at him incredulously. "No it's not! I saw it – that paint job could blind somebody."

Jareth's smug expression was replaced by a fleeting look of pain, before his usual mask of indifference settled back in, "you always did have a habit of seeing through my enchantments." He sounded affronted, as an unspoken memory of gliding gracefully around a ballroom surfaced for them both.

"The bike – what was the cost?" Sarah asked, pushing the memory aside – and the feelings that incurred – placing her arm protectingly around Toby.

"Payment was made in good faith; the debt has yet to be collected." Jareth's smug demeanour back in place again as he toyed absentmindedly with his gloves, "the goblins have informed me Toby is quite a competent artist… the price agreed was my royal likeness."

"You seriously expect me to believe you've come all this way to have your portrait done by a six year old?" It was so unbelievable it was almost funny, "what are you going to do with it – stick it on the refrigerator door?"

Jareth looked up at her, his expression deadpan. "Sarah, have you seen what the goblins call art?" His tone was completely dry, "I assure you, Toby is quite the genius by comparison."

In spite of the situation she found herself relaxing slightly, even trying to suppress a smile, he had a point; it may have been tenuous and coming from him almost completely unbelievable. But there was some truth to the matter – goblins really didn't strike her as the most artistic of creatures.

"He has quite the talent, as I am informed do you." Jareth said his eyes still locked with hers, leaning forward slightly in his seat, raising his arm with one beautifully fluid movement causing a large storybook to appear unexpectedly in his gloved hand. It was a book Sarah was already familiar with; she'd only received a copy back from the publishers that very morning.

And that's what it all came down to; she could see just where this was going now, the puzzle pieces starting to fall into place, he was still weaving his elaborate traps…

Holding the colourful book in one hand, his other glided over the cover, slowly tracing the words. "The fairy that liked to bite, illustrations by Sarah Williams" his eyes darted an impressed glance at Sarah, before refocusing back on the book. "I particularly liked this page," he said holding the book open, showing Sarah and Toby the illustration of a petulant looking fairy, his gloved finger pointing to the large wooden gates and stonewall in the background. "Where ever did you get the inspiration from?" his tone full of mocking sincerity, he continued to thumb through the story. "A very interesting tale I must say, one of self discovery and growth, the way the main character starts of somewhat spoilt and disenchanted but ends the story much more appreciative of her life." He closed the book and it vanished from slight, then started to tap a gloved finger against his chin in pretend contemplation, "one would almost think it had been written especially for you."

Conscious of the fact Toby was still beside her Sarah tried to reign in her growing anger, even after all this time he was still capable of shaping her life, her surroundings, he'd been doing it for years, the paths had crossed and merged until they were indistinguishable. In her youth there wasn't a part of the Labyrinth or it's inhabitants that hadn't been represented within her own possessions and now even as an adult he could still force his world seamlessly into hers. How had she not seen this sooner? She kicked herself for being so blind, all she'd wanted was the chance to have her work published, which considering she was still at college was practically unheard of – a dream come true – and that in itself should have been her first warning, dreams always have a price.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Sarah spat, "you can't just let me get on with my life?"

It was Jareth's turn to look angry now, "let you get on with your life – when will you let me get on with mine?" His voice raised, he stood and started to pace towards the fireplace, his cloak flowing wildly behind him, resting both hands against the mantel as if using it for support he let out a loud sigh and turned back to face her, calmer now but his eyes held a trace of sadness. "It has always been your doing Sarah, you pull my world into this one, it gravitates towards you, as you in turn are pulled towards it…. You really are quite unique."

Unsure of how to respond, she could only stare at him, nothing seemed to make sense anymore, but at the same time it did… it all fitted together perfectly.

The tones of the grandfather clock in the entrance hall sounded seven o'clock bringing Sarah's attention back to Toby, as much as she couldn't bear to let him out of her sight, this really was no place for him. "I think it's time for your bed Toby." She said looking down at her brother, who had been content to simply sit and watch the drama unfolding between his sister and the King of the Goblins.

"But Sarah, it's not even a school night." He protested.

"I know, but the Goblin King and I–." Sarah started before she was cut off.

"Jareth…" his smooth voice interrupted her, "you may call me Jareth, you have earned the right." Sarah again glanced over at him, only to find his full attention now on the little pipe-cleaner effigy of himself, which he had somehow managed to reposition into a more effortlessly regal pose, almost a mirror of his exact same stance, it's back propped against the wall, legs crossed.

"Fine," Toby said sensing there was something deeper going on and got up to go.

"I'll be up to check on you soon, don't forget to brush properly," Sarah said kissing her brother on the forehead, unhappy to see him go up upstairs without her but unwilling to let the Goblin King out of her sight yet either.

Alone together, she turned her focus back onto Jareth, who was now remodelling the little Goblin King into appearing like it was just about to drop-kick one of the glittery chickens off the mantelpiece shelf. Sarah let out a cough to regain his attention, at which point he promptly looked up at her and gave a smile completely lacking in smugness – in fact it resembled the one Toby often gave when he was caught doing something he knew he shouldn't be. Leaving the pipe-cleaner miniatures he strutted back over to where she was seated, sitting down on the coffee table directly in front of her so they were now only a few feet apart.

"What now?" Sarah asked.

"There is still the matter of a debt to be paid, how fortuitous that my visit happens to coincide with yours" he was smirking again. "Perhaps under the circumstances you would care to absolve your brother of his obligation to me?"

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?" She almost sounded impressed.

"Moi?" He replied with feigned innocents, placing a hand over his heart – or at least in the position of where Sarah assumed his heart to be.

"Yes you. You find out I'm an illustrator now, and you can't resist the urge to get your portrait done." She intoned in an almost dangerously teasing manner.

"There are many urges I find hard to resist where you're concerned, having my portrait done is not one of them," he said reaching his hand over towards her, tracing the cool leather finger of his glove along her jaw line, almost beckoning her face closer to his. "The subject matter is of little consequence, but the hand that drew it… is priceless. I could even offer you additional payment."

Sarah swallowed hard, was he flirting with her? "I doubt I could fit your considerable… ego, on one sheet of paper." She replied – Good God, was she flirting back at him?

Jareth's eyes seemed to dance at her words, as his other hand now mirrored the first, the sound of her own heart thumping in her ears bringing her back to her senses. He was far too close… "I should check on Toby." She said backing up slightly so his hands released her, quickly getting up she walked out of the living room, making her way through the hallway, stopping briefly at the bottom of the stairs she couldn't resist turning back to look at him. His intense gaze causing her heart to flutter slightly – when had wrong suddenly become so right? – In spite of herself she gave a smile and turned to go upstairs.

Really, she might as well as waved a red flag at a bull.

The prickling sensation pulling at her skin, now telling her he was no longer in the living room but directly behind her, she slowly moved and found herself eye to eye with the Goblin King.

"You've grown." Jareth said indignantly.

"Heels" Sarah replied. "But if it bothers you that much…" She continued smugly, reaching for the stack of directories Karen kept on the small side table at the bottom of the stairs, grabbing the phonebook from the top of the pile and tossing it to the ground with a loud slapping sound. "…You can always stand on this?" She finished with mocking sweetness.

"So cruel…" Jareth's eyes narrowed as a smile started to twitch at the corners of his mouth, with the slightest of hand movements the phonebook disappeared (with what sounded like a faint splashing sound) while her new heels were replaced with something a lot less statuesque, the shift in balance causing her to fall forward into his waiting arms.

"Much better" he purred, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Did you just bog the phonebook?" Sarah asked with disbelief.

"Mocking the King is a definite act of treason." He replied, tightening his hold on her.

"What happened to my shoes?" She said, trying to ignore the way her heart had sped up and how appealing his chest felt against hers.

"Confiscated by the crown." He replied, loosening his hold slightly so he could tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, moving his hand slowly down her neck causing her to shiver.

"Bog or oubliette?" Sarah asked hoping for the latter.

"Neither – My private chambers, perhaps you would care to… liberate them?" His hand now followed the line of her back, coming to rest at the base of her spine.

"Liberate them? Let me guess, I've got thirteen hours before my new shoes become one of you forever?" She replied breathlessly, biting her lower lip slightly in an attempt to stop a small moan escaping from them. Being held in his arms she couldn't help but remember the last time he'd done so, at fifteen although just as strong it had definitely been more polite, cautious even, only now did she realised quite how much restraint he must have shown.

She was also painfully aware if she had to do it all again as an adult, she'd probably never even make it out of that damn ballroom…

"Well, lets be honest," he said nipping her earlobe and trailing soft featherlike kisses down her neck. "They couldn't make any worse goblins than the ones I've already got?"

The moan she'd tried so hard to restrain was now fully let loose with her accompanying laugh. "That additional payment you offered?" Sarah just about managed to speak, fully intending to simply ask for her shoes back but now finding herself unable to form any more words.

"Anything… anything you desire." His lips breaking contact with her skin, he pulled back to fully look at her, eyes shinning. "I would spin the stars into diamonds for you… Whatever your wish precious, I would grant it."

Instantly missing the feel of his warmth against her skin, but grateful for the respite, Sarah's thought process slowly started to return. "Anything?"

"Anything. I would grant you anything," he repeated.

"But always at a cost…" her words tinged with sadness as she remembered the price of her dreams from five years ago, "…and it's always too high."

"Now so more than ever," Jareth said, tracing his fingertips over her lips, while lightly trailing the other hand down her arm, reaching her fingers he entwined them within his own. "I want your heart Sarah," his voice was firm, "it seems a fair exchange... you already hold mine."

He closed the gap again pulling her towards him; they were barely inches apart from each other now as he leaned in further about to kiss her. Sarah standing on tiptoe in an attempt to gain some more height, mere moments between them when the sound of tyres on the driveway and the reflection of headlights through the windows caused them both to part.

"It would appear your father is home early." Jareth said ruefully (for a being that could command time he never seemed to have much luck with it), his fingers still entwined with hers, he bent down placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "Until the next time, I'll be seeing you soon," his tone resolute, it was a statement not a question, "I always collect my debts." He smiled rakishly and disappeared in a flourish of magical shine, leaving a dazed looking Sarah to greet her father when he opened the front door only seconds later.

"Daddy, you're home early." Sarah said trying to compose herself.

"Hi princess," her father replied walking over and embracing her, casting a puzzled look towards her feet, "I had no idea you could buy those in adult sizes?" He said pointing to the familiar looking pair of blue panda slippers Sarah was now wearing. "They're just like the pair you had when you were younger, and Sarah…" he said motioning to the aftermath of the Goblin Kings departure, "…you'd better get the vacuum cleaner out before your step-mom gets home, she'll go mad if she sees all this glitter over the carpet – she can't stand the stuff."

"That cheeky bastard." Sarah laughed quietly to herself, the next time she saw him, she'd be trading those slippers back for her heels (even though they were much more comfortable) and she didn't doubt for one moment that she wouldn't be seeing him very soon too – he always did claim what he was owed. Though this had long since moved on from a careless young girl's wish or even for that matter, the price of a bicycle…

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)  
_


End file.
